


Safe and Warm

by UnderTheGrave



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Self-Indulgent, both are above 18, i love whiny bottoms, i wrote this in like 30 minutes, it's just light sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 14:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderTheGrave/pseuds/UnderTheGrave
Summary: Lance being super loud as Shiro makes love to him in a super vanilla way.





	Safe and Warm

"I've got you baby," his voice whispers, raw and tense behind a cloud of restraint and pleasure. The way that final word seeps from his lips makes Lance's back arch. It draws a strangled whimper from his throat. His toes curl and his channel tightens all the more.

Shiro takes note and nuzzles his mouth against the Blue Paladin's ear.

"Feel so good clenching around me, baby boy..."

" _Shiro_ ," Lance basically sobs. His eyes clench shut. His hand clamps over his mouth to stifle a string of breathless whimpers pouring from his swollen lips. "Oh my _goooood._ "

Shiro's hands rub his thighs. Up and down, slow and tender, comforting and passionate. Despite that, Lance's body still feels like it cannot stop twitching and clamping. He can't relax from such an unfamiliar sensation. It looked so much easier in the videos. In those smutty books he read...

He's being split open.

He can't believe it's all the way in. That it's _Shiro._ His hero and crush, and their leader... Molded perfectly against him like one breathing entity, sweaty and trembling.

The Black Paladin is just... staying there, hovering over him. He's taken to kissing the shell of his ear down to his jawline, but he still hasn't started moving. It's as if he's in no hurry- that he's just basking in the feeling of being as close as two human beings can be.

" _Mmm_ , Lance, you're okay. Just breathe."

" _Nnngh...!_ "

Can't...! 

Shiro's voice alone drives him wild. His body quivers and he hyperventilates. He realizes how loud he's moaning and breathing, and it only makes the hyperventilating worse. He clamps his hand tighter over his mouth, his nostrils flaring. Why does he have to be so damn loud? Why are his legs shaking so violently?

"Shhh, I told you... I've got you," Shiro speaks calmly, back at his ear. His Galra hand has left Lance's left thigh. It now rests on his cheek, encouraging Lance to peel open his eyes and look at him.

Lance does so. Shiro is smiling encouragingly, but his brows are furrowed. His mouth is parted as he gasps silently for air.

Lance's heart flutters as he spots the affection dripping from Shiro's eyes. 

He manages to relax just enough to feel the sting ease away, being replaced with a feeling of fullness. He throws his head back and releases a shaky breath.

He's surprised by his own moan that escapes with it. And of course, it's so damn _loud._

He peeks back at Shiro, his ears burning.

His leader looks absolutely wrecked. Not once has he told him to quiet down, despite the fact that the walls are paper thin...

"I'm going to move now, baby."

Lance just finds himself nodding rapidly, more gasps and whines slewing from his loud mouth.

"Yes, yes, ye, please just- YES! Ohhhh, _fuuuck,_ yes, ohhhmmmy god."

"Lance..."

"Baby boy... Call me baby boy, p-please," he keens. Shiro curls back into him. Lance brings him in deeper by tightening his legs around Shiro's hips. "Ughhh! So fucking deep!"

"Oh my god...  Sweet baby, you loosened up so good for me. Such a _good._ _boy._ " The last two words are enunciated with two strong movements. The sound of slapping skin is drowned out by Lance failing to muffle a scream by biting his lip.

"Shiro, I can't-!"

He's never finished this fast before... As the wave subsides and his body finally stops twitching, he finds it embarrassing... But Shiro seems far from off-put. He actually seems like a mess. His movements are no longer calculated and steady; his hips are like a piston gone haywire. He presses his forehead against Lance's and screws his eyes shut. Lance lets out one more quiet moan as warmth fills both his fleeting heart and...

"Shiro..."

His leader hums groggily and connects their lips. The kiss is short and sloppy. Uncoordinated. As it breaks, the older man's body flops down on top of him.

Lance grunts from the weight, but smiles and turns his nose against Shiro's neck. He inhales the aroma of sweat and Altean shower gel.

He never knew 'safe and warm' could have a smell.

**Author's Note:**

> *Barfs*


End file.
